monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Selene
Captain Selene was a famous female pirate. She was associated with many treasures such as the Poseidon’s Bell, Purple Orb, and the fabled Calamity Box which was the center of events 50 years prior to the story. Selene is also famous for her sexual skill, which was used to build up her crew. However, she met her demise when she opened the Calamity Box. Biography Selene was known to be one of the greatest pirates in her time. However, not much is actually known about her, aside from her treasures and her "carrot and stick" tactic (the carrot referring to her vagina, which was used to seduce people over to her side, and even said to be better than a mermaid's; and the stick referring to her lethal force and crew). Her life ended when she came across the Calamity Box. Thinking it to be mere treasure, she opened the Calamity Box without knowing its true purpose as a prison for some members of an ancient race of monsters. This released the Beelzebubs from their prison, the monsters wanted to increase their population and take over the world by force, however Selene used another treasure called the Jewel of The Rotten World to create a barrier on her own ship to keep the Beelzebubs confined before perishing with her crew. However, being full of regret she could not pass into the other world and remained as a spirit along with her crew in the world of the living, even being able to sail a ship and interact with humans. With the barrier deteriorating over time, Selene’s spirit waited in Gold Port for someone strong who could defeat the Beelzebub, giving herself the alias of Selena, a supposed granddaughter, to keep herself from drawing too much attention. After finding Luka and convincing him to join her on a journey to her old ship, they set off to eventually defeat the Beelzebubs, though without giving Luka the whole story until the quest was fulfilled, in return he receives the Purple Orb. With the Beelzebubs dead she explained the truth about herself before fading away with her crew, her new ship being seemingly guided back to Gold Port. It is assumed that her spirit, along with that of her crew, found peace and moved on. Despite her disappearance, Selene returns to Gold Port when Goddess Ilias wages war against all of the world in Chapter 3, evacuating the port's citizens using her ship while firing cannons at the attacking angels and chimeras. One month after Luka defeats Ilias, he is surprised to discover Selene at her house, who says she cannot move on due to the energy spent during the war. She requests Luka to refuel her by having sex with him, but he immediately refuses. Selene then tries to tempt him by mentioning her "carrot and stick". If Luka agrees to helping her, Selene straddles him and rapes him using her vagina. However, Selene does not move on, rather she continues to rape him forever and ever. If he refuses, Selene calls him mean. He quickly leaves, promising to find another way to help her. Trivia *Selene is the only known pure human who rapes other humans. Gallery Selene Crew.png|Captain Selene and her crew. Category:Artist: Épée Category:Captain Selene’s Ship Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Gold Port Category:Humans